


You're Here

by angeoltaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com</p><p>Enjolras can't attend a visit to his long-distance boyfriend Grantaire, only to surprise him a few days later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Here

The first twenty minutes of their Skype call went as per usual – Grantaire started it with some terribly cheesy pick-up line to break the tension, they laughed, caught up, and then Enjolras ranted about work or whatever was bothering him while Grantaire watched and listened fondly, offering his opinion here and there.

But something was different tonight, Grantaire decided. They'd usually spend hours on end chatting about anything and everything, but tonight, after those first twenty minutes were up, Enjolras – who was usually perky and full of things to say – became strangely reserved and tense. It wasn't like him at all.

“Hey, Enj,” Grantaire started just as Enjolras finishes his sentence (something about Combeferre and a library). “Is, uh...is everything okay? You seem a bit...off.”

“Yeah, yeah, everything's great.” Enjolras had never been a successful liar.

“Don't lie to me, Enjolras. I'm not stupid. Spill.”

Enjolras drew in a deep breath and looked down, presumably at his hands fidgeting nervously in his lap. “I kind of need to, um, talk to you, actually. About...stuff.”

“Fuck, you're breaking up with me, aren't you?” Grantaire blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn't mean for that to come out, and his hand automatically flew up to his mouth, trying to force the words back in. Enjolras jolted forward in his chair, his eyes wide with alarm.

“Oh, God, no!” he spluttered, slumping back and returning to his worrying soon enough. “I just...it's about the next visit. I can't make it. I'm so sorry, R, honestly. But there's so much work to do and I've had to take every weekend for the next month off just so I can get it all done. Please don't hate me.”

Grantaire could feel the tears burning up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He swallowed, drew in a steadying breath and attempted to calm himself. _It's just one visit,_ he told himself. _One visit. There will be other visits._

But that wasn't enough to fight back the disappointment rising in Grantaire's chest. And Enjolras couldn't see this side of him, couldn't see how upset this is making him, because then Enjolras will feel guilty, and really, it's not his fault that he's intelligent and loaded with work. He can't help it, and Grantaire knew that, which is why he had to hold back the tears just long enough to say goodbye to Enjolras.

“No, no, it's fine,” he lied, looking anywhere but at Enjolras' face on the monitor. “We can reschedule. It's fine, really. I understand.” He risked a glance up at Enjolras, who had shifted again and was sat anxiously on the edge of his seat, his eyes appearing to be slightly bloodshot. “Look, uh, I've gotta go. There's a painting I've gotta finish and I haven't eaten yet and 'Ponine and Bahorel want to meet for drinks later. I'm sorry.”

Enjolras shook his head, sniffling. “No, it's fine. You go and enjoy yourself. I'll see you soon, yeah?” Grantaire doesn't risk speaking, so just settles with a nod. “I love you, R,” Enjolras added, smiling reassuringly.

“I love you too, Enjolras,” Grantaire replied, attempting to return the smile. “Goodnight.”

Half a second after the call ends, Grantaire collapsed down into his chair, allowing a broken sob to escape as the tears began to roll frantically down his cheeks.

\-----

Of course, Grantaire never had arrangements to go out with Eponine and Bahorel that evening; he just wanted an excuse to end the call and wallow in self-pity. He hid away in his apartment for the rest of Saturday and the whole of Sunday, barely eating and only living on coffee and wine. It wasn't good for him, and it didn't really do much for him, but it tasted good and served as a bit of a distraction for an hour or two.

He knew that it was stupid to be this upset – it's only one missed visit, after all. Enjolras was a busy man; work would obviously come before Grantaire right now, and crying over it wasn't going to change that. And Enjolras _had_ promised that they'd see each other soon, and Enjolras loves him and would keep his promises, right?

Right. But that didn't take away the feeling of loneliness lodged in Grantaire's chest, so after an entire day of moping around and feeling sorry for himself, he curled up on the sofa in yesterday's clothes, a glass of wine in hand, some sad ballad blasting from his stereo speakers, and cried some more.

\-------

Grantaire still managed to get out of bed for his afternoon shift at a local restaurant on Monday afternoon. He'd arrived only to have a concerned Bahorel tell him he looked like shit and that he should probably go home and catch up on some sleep, but he ignored that comment and got on with waiting tables and pouring drinks and putting on fake smiles for customers who would give him good tips if he gave them good service. He could put on a display of happiness for five hours if it meant that he had a bit of extra cash, right?

And though his work may be tedious and frustrating and just down right boring, it distracted him from Enjolras for a while. He got lost in the rhythm and routine of taking orders, carrying plates and issuing bills. He was faced with a feeling of genuine disappointment when his shift ended and it was time to go back to his empty apartment where his boyfriend would no longer be staying in a few days.

He said goodbye to Bahorel, clocked out and set off home. The walk wasn't far on foot, and he made it within five minutes. He climbed up three flights of stairs to his apartment, fumbled in his pocket for the keys, and then spent a good few minutes struggling to unlock the door.

“Fucking piece of shit,” he hissed, clambering through the door when he'd finally got the damn thing unlocked and slamming it behind him. He took a second to breathe, slumping against the wall and running his hands through his hair.

Once he felt that he was calm enough to get up and do whatever he needed to do without screaming or smashing anything, he stood up, pulled himself together, and dragged himself through to the kitchen, where he flicked on the light and-

“Hey there, love.”

Seated at his kitchen table wearing a smug grin on his dumb, beautiful face was the person who Grantaire had least expected to see. Grantaire had frozen in his spot, his heart thumping against his chest.

“Oh, my God. Enjolras?”

The golden God's smile just grew wider, lighting up the entire room and literally making Grantaire's heart skip a beat or two. _Damn that smile,_ he thought, scraping his fingernails across his palms.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras mused.

“Enj...what are you doing here? I thought y-you had work to do? And _how_ did you get in?” Grantaire's hands were trembling by his sides, his fingers still clawing at his palms. He wasn't sure what to do with them; should he hug Enjolras, or slap him?

“I'm here to see you. I know what I said, but after you ended the Skype call I felt kind of lost, and guilty. Because I was scared that I'd even let you think for a second that you were less important than my work.”

Grantaire could feel himself tearing up a little. “But-”

Enjolras shushed him, holding up a finger and continuing. “Jehan let me in with that key you gave him,” Enjolras answered, his tone slightly impatient. He extended his arms out towards Grantaire. “Now, are you going to kiss me or not?”

Grantaire didn't need asking twice; he threw himself forwards into Enjolras' lap, straddling his hips and searching out Enjolras' lips with his own. They kissed passionately and with intent, their lips and teeth and tongues clashing together to an almost urgent rhythm. Grantaire weaved his fingers into Enjolras' blond curls while Enjolras desperately reached for any part of Grantaire that he could touch – his back, shoulders, neck, chest, thighs, anything would do.

They kissed for what felt like hours, until they both kept regularly parting for air. Swollen-lipped and almost entirely out of breath, Grantaire buried his face in Enjolras' neck, and Enjolras wound his arms around Grantaire's back, holding him closer, tighter. There was something calm and grounding about their embrace, an emotional connection that they could never even come close to via texting and video calls. All Enjolras' worries about the work waiting for him at home were immediately tossed aside when he realised what he'd have missed if he'd have stayed home.

“You're here,” Grantaire murmured, his fingers gently twirling strands of Enjolras' hair. “You're actually here.”

“I'm here,” Enjolras confirmed, laughing softly. He bent down to press a kiss to the top of Grantaire's head. “And I'm not going anywhere just yet. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another long distance fic, yeah - I liked the prompt, and I guess it kinda ties in with the first fic I posted?
> 
> Let me know whether or not this is any good. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Come and say hi on [tumblr!!](http://angeoltaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
